redgreenfandomcom-20200215-history
The Winter Carnival
To keep themselves and their wives up at Possum Lake during the winter, Red and his pals stage a winter-themed carnival. Cast (in order of Appearance): , , , , , , , DVD: Red Green: Stuffed and Mounted, Vol. 2; The Red Green Show – Season 7 Watch the episode on YouTube DVD Commentary by Steve Smith {from Stuffed and Mounted} STEVE SMITH: "The Winter Carnival" is one of the episodes out of our seventh season, actually. You can probably look at my beard and pretty much decide what season we're in. Couple things that stood out for me in this episode: well, one of my personal favorite Handymans of all time, making a Zamboni out of a K-car, the idea that you can sit on a bar stool on the hood of a car and kick out the windshield, and, uh... and– and– and– and drive it that way so that it's steering from behind, like a Zamboni. I don't know, it's just... Very few people get a chance to do that, and so I feel very honored. And then the other segment was the Adventure, doing the– We did a Luge thing, but the trouble was, we weren't shooting 'til March. We used to have snow in Canada in March. I mean, now you don't know what you've got. So when you take a look at the Luge, if you take a look right at the edge of the frame, you'll see that... the only snow left in the world was in that ditch, and the rest– everybody else was in bathing suits. Part of the problem of global warming, I guess. Segment Summary See also: Transcript Plot: Red is concerned that his wife Bernice wants to move to Florida for the winter, as some friends of theirs are doing. Red tries to figure out a way to make Possum Lake a fun place to be in the winter and decides to stage a winter carnival. As the carnival develops, Red explains some of the events, but Harold protests that Bernice won't like them because they're too loud; they should have quieter events. Harold then offers to join in, by making an ice sculpture: a throne for the "Snow Queen" to sit on. In the end, it ends up being so cold that the carnival ends in disaster. Red's Campfire Songs: Which body parts are attached to which. The Possum Lodge Word Game: Winston tries to guess the word "dead" to win a bait bucket. Handyman Corner: Red makes a Zamboni out of a K-car. The Experts: Ranger Gord explains just how dangerous a snake bite can be. Adventures With Bill: Bill goes tobogganing. If It Ain't Broke, You're Not Trying: Mike brings in a stethoscope for Red to repair. Fun Facts Explanations *A Zamboni is also known as an ice resurfacer, and named for its developer Frank Zamboni in 1949. It's a truck-like vehicle or smaller device used to clean and smooth the surface of an ice rink. Trivia *Bill pulls his sled out of his pants. *Bill's sled, after flying through the air after the jump, knocks the left rear-view mirror off the Possum Van. *This is the last episode where the show was titled The New Red Green Show, since it was picked up by Global in 1994. Real-World References *Gin rummy is a simple and popular two-player card game. Fast Forward *In House Moving, during Handyman Corner, Red comments on making a Zamboni out of a K-car. Category:Season finales